Smile
by Neru Kagamine
Summary: Ok so this is a cute Lenxneru fluff fanfiction and this is all I know about it because I am not the author I am just uploading this for her
1. Chapter 1

**Neru's POV**

"Gumi I said no thank you and to shut up!" I growled to my giggling friend Gumi. "oh! Neru's being tsundere~!" Gumi teased which made me punch her arm. "s-stop!" I laughed opening my locker taking my books out. "okay but you should listen to your friends and be a sharing person by sharing your homework with me!" the green haired girl giggled softly reaching for my history homework. "NOO! This took an hour and you should of brought your own!" I snapped grabbing my homework and put it in my history binder. "but sharing is caring!" she wined back with puppy eyes. "ugh c'mon on! Your forcing do much from me! 'NERU NERU DON'T TEXT SO MUCH! NERU NERU OMG LIKE TELL ME YOUR SECRET LOVER OR I WILL CRY! NERU NERU DO THIS AND THAT!' I MEAN GOD SHUT UP!" I yelled dropping my books on the floor bringing people's eyes to my rage. "Neru, want a hand?" my other friend Rin asked walking over with her twin brother that was pretty cool. "thanks Rin." I said as we three got down and picked up my books. "I'm sorry Neru..." gumi said also helping by grabbing the last book. "it's...okay and thank you guys." I said closing my locker. "no problem neruu!" Rin and Len said walking to their locker. "no it's not Neru I'm really sorry I am just curious and well I forgot my homework at home." gumi said closing her locker and hugged me while walking to her class. "no really its okay and your a good frien that deserve an A." I said hugging her back and gave her my history homework. "OMG THANKS~!" gumi said back as we entered different classes. I took my seat next to ruko and Miku who were my friends but I often competed with. "hey girly." Miku said moving her chair to face my desk. "hi Neru." ruko said plainly while doodling and writing her favorite saints row characters name down. 'Matt miller'. "hi guys." I replied taking out my pencil. "so err I heard what happened with gumi and you...is everything okay?" Miku asked which brought ruko to glare at me. "everything's better now and ruko mind the business." I said plainly while a tap arrived at my shoulder. "hey Neru?" a familiar voice asked me as I blushed and turned around to see my crush. "oh hi Len. Whats up?" I asked with a small smile as Miku giggled and started scribbling on a scrap piece of paper. "oh uhm well nothing much but Rin wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come!" Len said smiling back while handing me a letter which must have been rins Halloween party invitation. I carefully took the letter and opened it carefully. "sure! I'd love to go! But my birthday is the day after Halloween so I have to ask my aunt..." I said nervously tapping my pointer fingers together. "oh that's fine! And plus Rin wanted to celebrate your birthday with it." he said smiling. "oh cool!" I said happily and excited. "yeah! And Miku and ruko Rin only gave me Neru's so she will give your guys's later." Len said plainly. "oh okay." Miku and ruko said plainly. "oh and Neru one last thing..." Len said turning a little red as my heart skipped a couple beats. "y-yeah go ahead!" I said smiling. Oh my god, what iffys! "well would you like to go on a walk with me and rin to our house after school?" he asked me while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "s-sure!" I replied blushing and jumping up and down inside. "awesome! See you later Neru!" Len said walking back to his seat just as the bell rang. "neruuuuu guess what I found outtt!" Miku and ruko laughed quietly. "oh shut up!" I said turning red as I took the invitation and put it in my binder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lens POV**

I sat back down in my seat just as the bell rang hearing laughs and giggles from Miku and ruko which made me turn red. "woohoo lens got a secret lovey-lover~!" my blue haired friend kaito said tapping his pencil on the desk. "pft! That's none of ANYONE'S business!" I snapped just as the late teacher entered the room. I really did like Neru but there was NO way I could say it to her or even know if she's the same... "sorry students I'm late...I went to get a coffee from down stairs." ms. Megurine said while dropping papers on her desk along with spilling the coffee on her chair. "god...darn it." she said almost saying- 'god damn it'- a couple people giggled but me and Neru who was being teased by miku and ruko. "okay so ugh...we have duets coming up in a month and we also have picture day the same day, there for you need to find a partner to sing with and so on...go!" ms. Megurine said clapping her hands together and left the room probably getting cleaning supplies. "Len, you should ask Neru!" my friend kaito said getting up and walking to Miku. I grew red and decided he was right...I've been only asking Rin but she's not here...so I'll ask her and maybe tell her my feelings! I was about to get up and ask her, until 5 girls came up and asked if I would be their partner-no girl with long golden hair to the side with amber eyes-. I frowned and ignored them walking to Neru's desk as she was surrounded by 3 people-one girl and two boys-. I frowned and looked around to feel a soft tap at my shoulder. I didn't want to turn around thinking it was someone else until I heard the sweet voice. "uhm Len?" I smiled and turned around to meet the amber eyes. "oh Neru! I uhm...I wanted to know if you would like to be my partner...you know for the duet?" I asked blushing darkly retrieving many glares from the guys but some smiles from ruko, kaito, and Miku. She also blushed and smiled. "sure! I actually was going to ask the same!" she said giggling making me smile even bigger. "awesome well so let's do it!" I said a bit to happy making her laugh. "okay Len!" she said making me turn redder. I then heard a laugh from myths teacher who had just came in with a new cup of coffee. "Do we all have our partners?!" the link haired teacher asked putting her hair in a high bun. "yup!" everyone said loud enough for her to hear. "good! Class has 25 more minutes so think or talk!" ms. Megurine said not spilling her coffee this time and say down on a different chair. "I looked around with Neru to find two open seats and heard her gasp and take my hand walking over to one of the back tables making me blush even darker. "here!" neru said laughing as I joined in. She sat down not letting go of my hand as I didn't either nor did I mind. "so what do you think of picture day?" she asked me looking at the table just as I was about to tell her my feelings... "oh uhm...it's okay I guess. You?" I replied rubbing the back of my head with my other hand making her flinch. "oh uhm sorry and I don't like it at all." she laughed nervously. I looked up at her frowning wondering why. "why not?" I asked bringing her to look at me carefully by her chin. "..w-well...I don't like my picture being taken and I hate the way I smile. The people are always saying 'Smile!' and I end up crossing my arms frowning...so...meh." she said laughing softly. I squeezed her hand softly and blushed a dark crimson making her look down at our intertwined fingers and blushed. "your smile is cute, no one has a bad smile. And I don't blame them, you should smile for your pictures!" I said bravely making her blush to. "hey Neru, I need to tell you something~!" Miku said smiling with kaito not knowing we were holding hands. She looked back at Miku and to me frowning while softly letting go of my hand getting up. "okay Miku...what is it?" she said putting her hands in her pockets of her skirt.  
"dude! Miku just said she likes you!" kaito said quietly sitting in Neru's seat making me blush. "you mean like Neru likes me to?!" I said quietly as well. I looked back at Neru who was blushing and looking me. "wait, what's Miku telling her?!" I asked kaito who laughed. "the same thing I told you!" he said making me turn red. "what you told Miku who told Neru who I like?!" I said trying to stay quiet. "YUUUP!" kaito said jumping out of the seat just as neru was dragged back by Miku who was pulling Neru by the arms. "m-mikuuuu!" Neru said trying not to cause to much attention. "yes Neru? Oh wait I'm busy making true love happen so sorry~!" Miku giggled picking up Neru and pushed her in my arms. "gah!" Neru cried falling on me along with both of us blushing and having everyone's attention. "woah...you do know Len is mine, right?!" one of the classmates growled with long wavy blonde hair named SeeU. "actually wrong, Neru is lens and Len is Neru's so shut up and deal with it!" Miku growled making a couple girls cry, a couple guys pout, and the teacher taking pictures with hearts in her eyes...


End file.
